A Look into Our Lives
by TotallyAngelic
Summary: Read about Alicia Spinnet's, Katie Bell's and Angelina Johnson's interesting lives through their very secret journals. Small (if any) OotP spoilers.


A/N I decided to write a bit of a diary thing about Alicia, Katie and Angelina. I made some stuff up; you'll see it if you've read OotP. So please read this and review.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
6/11/95  
  
I am incredibly bored; so bored, in fact, that I borrowed one of Katie's trashy romance novels. This one is called 'My Secret Passion'; it's about some schoolgirl who falls in love with her professor and they share an extremely passionate relationship. (The professor is described in appearance just like Snape; ack, must get thought out of head.)  
  
Anyway, a quick review of what everybody is doing at the moment:  
  
Katie and Angelina - pickling rats' brains in detention with Snape. (He heard them commenting about how incredibly greasy his hair is; I totally agree.)  
  
Fred and George - selling headless hats (they're extremely stupid, I don't know what anybody sees in them; unlike the Skiving Snackboxes.)  
  
Lee - doing something I don't want to think about with Sally Olcott (our roommate.)  
  
Well, I guess I'll go back to reading 'My Secret Passion.'  
  
*~*  
  
Katie Bell  
  
6/11/95  
  
Just finished loooooooonnnnnnnngggggggg shower and am now writing in you because I can't find 'My Secret Passion'.  
  
Angelina is in the bathroom applying one of Alicia's facial masks (I've tried it before; they SMELL.)  
  
Alicia is reading some apparently fascinating book (she's DEEPLY engrossed; you know, biting lip in anticipation, gripping couch until knuckles turn white, etc, etc.)  
  
Fred and George are selling Headless Hats (I still don't trust them after Fred slipped me that Blood Blisterpod at Quidditch practice.)  
  
Lee is doing something I REALLY don't want to think about with Sally Olcott (our roomie) (thankfully they're in the boys' dorm; usually it's in the girls' and Angelina, Alicia and I are forced to camp out in the common room and wake up with extremely sore backs.)  
  
Anyway, I think I'll go for a walk now since I'm insanely bored.  
  
*~*  
  
Angelina Johnson  
  
6/11/95  
  
Just washed off facial mask (make mental note not to ever try them again; they SMELL and I mean it.)  
  
Well, nothing much to do. Katie's gone off for a late night stroll even though it's waaaaaaaaaayyyy past curfew (her problem if Filch and Mrs. Norris catch her.)  
  
Fred and George are selling Headless Hats; they're really stupid.OK, I admit it, I admit it! I bought five (they're cute!!!)  
  
Lee and Sally Olcott are doing something I don't want to think about (my poor innocent mind!) in the boys' dorm (thankfully.)  
  
.Later  
  
Just came back from asking Alicia if there's any good gossip (she's the gossip queen, I swear.) She started blabbering about some thrashy girl having a passionate relationship with Snape (came to the conclusion that thrashy girl was from an asylum as nobody in their right mind would do THAT with Snape; must clear head off nightmarish images, ugh.)  
  
Well, I think I'll go to bed now. I'm sorta tired.  
  
*~*  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Later  
  
Just got back from walk. Filch caught me and I'm in detention on Monday two weeks from now (all the other nights he's booked; surprise, surprise.)  
  
Well, I am still insanely bored. Angelina has gone to bed, Alicia is still deeply engrossed in her novel (must ask her what it's called sometime), Fred and George are counting their money from the Headless Hats, Lee is still doing adult things with Sally (ew) and 'My Secret Passion' is still nowhere to be seen (sigh.)  
  
Ginny Weasley (Fred and George's little sister) has just come through the portrait hole looking extremely happy (why didn't she get caught, too?)  
  
~ Two Minutes Later (About) ~  
  
Just asked Ginny Weasley why she's so happy. She said that she had just made up with her boyfriend, Michael Corner, and now their relationship is back to normal; I refrained from asking Ginny if Michael cheating on her with Cho Chang is normal (it's been going on for around a month now.)  
  
*~*  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
Later  
  
I have just finished 'My Secret Passion' and am now onto 'King of My Heart'.  
  
These trashy romance novels are pretty good actually (from now on I will look at Snape in a new light.)  
  
*~*  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Even Later  
  
Just went back to dorm to look for 'King of My Heart' since 'My Secret Passion' has disappeared. Miraculously found 'My Secret Passion' on my bed but 'King of My Heart' was nowhere to be found.  
  
I read the first few pages of 'My Secret Passion' but realized I had developed a craving for 'King of My Heart'.  
  
Life just isn't fair.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N How'd you like it? Should I continue? Please review!  
  
Emily = ) 


End file.
